


Simon Snow and the Golden Boy

by Fletcher_is_a_fangirl



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz likes it but blushes a lot, M/M, Or would if he weren't a vampire, Simon is a tease, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletcher_is_a_fangirl/pseuds/Fletcher_is_a_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowbaz fluffery, so far. Set after Carry On; in which Penny abandons the boys with a dog. They've got the day off, 24 hours without Penny around, and nowhere they have to be... except possibly the d-o-g p-a-r-k. Can a canine be a cock block?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Currently just a puddle of fluff because the only thing that *might* be as cute as SnowBaz is a big ol puppy, but there's a definite possibility of snogging in the future. Heart eyes at all the things. I JUST LOVED CARRY ON SO MUCH I HAD TO COME FIND FANFIC OK! *Sigh* Also, I've never done this before, so be gentle.

Baz isn’t sure what wakes him, at first. He can feel a warm, heavy body leaning against his back – Snow, he presumes. He’s just starting to stretch the sleep out of his limbs when the weight whuffles his hair. Cold nose. Paws. 89% chance that this is not Simon. 

“Baz!” Simon calls, striding into his room. It’s technically Simon’s room, in the flat he’s sharing with Penny, but Baz has taken to staying over; he enjoys the solitude of Fiona’s old flat less than he’d thought. It has nothing to do with missing Simon, even while sleeping. “You’re awake!” Simon grins, flopping himself down on the bed in front of Baz. Baz sits up abruptly, pulling the covers up between himself and whatever it is that’s assaulted his hair. 

“Crowley, Snow. Why’s there a bloody dog on the bed?” Baz stares at the furry creature, taking up a third of the bed and more than its fair share of pillows. It’s a huge golden retriever, with puppy dog eyes that will not affect Baz’s opinion on having dogs on the bed and hair only a shade lighter than Simon’s. Simon grins; Baz’s eyebrows have leapt up and are hardly even visible beneath his mussed hair. It’s enchanting. (Everything about Baz’s face is enchanting. But still.) 

“No wonder the bloody country’s falling apart, if this is the standard of manner’s they’re teaching the youth,” Baz snarled, tossing the bedcovers aside and grabbing a towel from Simon’s closet. “It’s going to the dogs. In every sense of the saying!” Baz continued, but he leaned back down towards the bed to run his hand through Simon’s curls before he stalked towards the bathroom. Simon heard the water run, and the telltale keen of the hot water pipes trying to accommodate Baz’s taste for scorching hot water. Simon always loved it when Baz was fresh out of the shower; apart from his superpower of smelling deliciously like cedar afterwards, his skin was as warm after a shower as it was right after feeding. The one downfall was that it was entirely too hot for Simon to want to shower with him. (“We could save water,” Simon had teased, only partially joking. Baz had appeared horrified – “Merlin and Morgana, we shared a room for eight years without seeing each other naked and you think I want the first time we strip to be for a bloody bath? I think not!” but Simon held out hope.) Simon stretches out on the bed, scratching the dog’s ears. 

“Why’s there a dog on our bed, Snow?” Baz called from the shower. (Our bed. Crowley.) Simon felt his heart skip a beat, and kissed the dog’s nose. He had a soft spot for dogs, especially proper sized ones. None of the purse sized pooches seemed quite right. 

“One of Penny’s siblings dropped him off!” Simon called, sliding off the bed to stand. “Penny said she’d dog sit for the week, but she’s off cramming for an exam today – she said not to expect her back till the wee hours of the morning,” Simon continued. The dog leapt off the bed and padded over to Simon’s feet, sniffing about with his tail high in the air, evidently in fine spirits after chasing both boys out of bed. Simon wiggled his feet, and the dog pounced. They tussled, quickly degenerating into a snarly war over who needed Simon’s socks more. In the end Simon kept his socks, though they were considerably damper than they had been before. 

“Fascinating, but none of that explains why he’s on the bed, Simon!” Baz grumbled. The water shut off, and the sounds from the bathroom retreated to an irregular dripping pattern. “You’re out of hot water,” Baz muttered, emerging from the bathroom. Simon slid over in his slobbery sock feet, bracing himself with a hand on Baz’s bare stomach, (still pleasantly warm, he noted) and grinned up at his boyfriend. 

“He’s a rather goodlooking fellow, isn’t he? I’d’ve thought you’d’ve noticed my habit of letting pretty men into my bed,” Simon teased. Baz arched an eyebrow, and replied by tossing his wet towel at Simon’s face. Simon ducked and laughed, retreating. 

“I don’t know why I’d expect anything you let in to have manners befitting anything but a barn,” Baz said. “So Bunce has dropped him off on us, hmm? What’re we supposed to do with him?” Baz asked, eyeing the dog, who sat happily staring at the two of them. He had a red thread dangling from his mouth, suspiciously the colour of Simon’s stockings. 

“Haven’t the foggiest, but Penny couldn’t very well take him to the library, could she?” “It seems as good of an option as offering to dog sit and dropping the beast in a flat in the middle of London with a vampire and a winged wizard, actually,” Baz replied, pulling on a jumper. “We’ll have to take him outside, and it’s miserable out there. It hasn’t stopped raining from yesterday.” “It’ll be fine. We’re unlikely to melt in the rain, and besides, it’s always raining. It’s England,” Simon replied. “It’ll be fun. Anyway, I’ve yet to see you say no to a handsome golden boy with a lovely tail,” he finished, heading out towards the kitchen. 

Another perk of Baz’s hot showers were that it seemed to bring all the blood up, and it was easier to see him blush.


	2. Tea is a good look on you though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a Sunday morning kind of fic - light on plot, heavy on SnowBaz fluff. Also, Sunday is pretty much the only time I have to write, sooooo... coincidence? Anyways, I hope you enjoy. May your Sundays have pancakes but more importantly, tea.

If the kitchen is the heart of the home, it doesn't bode well for Penny and Simon. Penny's only been away for one morning and Simon's already turned the place into a tip. Baz sighs, running a hand through his hair and picking his way through the debris to reach his goal: kettle. While it might not magic away the furry friend that seems to have attached itself to Simon, Baz is a firm believer that there's very few things a cuppa cannot fix. Provided he can find a single surface _not_ smeared with jam to prepare it on, of course. Simon might not be overflowing with magic any longer, but managing to create this much of a mess in such a short time is surely a kind of magic in itself. " **Clean as a whistle** ," Baz casts. Bounce can deep clean the kitchen herself, drat it.  
  
                "Simon!" Baz calls. "Tea?" The answer is a scrabbling sound; claws scrambling for purchase on the hard floor, and a _thud_ followed by a _crash_ and finally the boom of Simon's laughter. Baz rolls his eyes and sighs. It’s going to be a long day.

He comes around the corner into the living room (carrying two cups of tea), and is very nearly knocked off his feet – first by the dog, scrambling by at a speed significantly higher than what Baz would have thought top indoor speeds should be; then by Simon, who is chasing the dog full tilt with all the grace available to him. Which is to say hardly any grace. (It’s a miracle Baz doesn’t end up wearing the tea). “Hey!” Baz shouts, kicking at them as they pass by. “Watch where you’re bloody going!” The kicking might have been unnecessary, but by Freddie Mercury, he hasn’t even had his tea yet and he’s got _two_ imbeciles chasing each other around like puppies.

Simon stops and turns back towards Baz, laughing a bit and flushed from the chase. His eyes are sparkling and his skin looks delicious, all lit up, and his golden hair is falling down over one eye. Simon pushes his hand through his hair to get it out of the way and Baz’s heart does a stupid little dance. Baz huffs, hunching down onto the couch, and glares at Simon over his tea. Stupid heart. Bloody Snow.

Simon plops down on the couch next to Baz, oblivious to how his impact disturbs Baz’s tea, which wavers dangerously near the edge of the cup for a moment before settling back down. Simon grabs his own cup, then turns, leaning back onto the flat of the couch and wiggling his toes until his feet sneak beneath Baz’s leg. Baz can feel the heat Simon gives off, even from such little contact. They don’t even have to be touching, really, for Baz to feel it – Simon can enter a crowded room while Baz has his back turned and still Baz can feel it, a warm tingle up his spine. He’d assumed that the feeling would eventually fade, considering how much time he and Simon spent together now, but it only seemed to have gotten stronger.

“What should we do today, then?” Simon asks. “I haven’t got any projects due for ages, and it’s a bit of a misery outside. Movie marathon?” He asks, perking up.

“Have you even taken that dog outside yet? If it pees in the flat, I’m going to eat it. Perhaps I should just eat it, actually, so it _won’t_ pee in the flat.”

“Crowley, Baz, you’re a right git about him. He’s got a name, and you can’t eat Penny’s siblings dog.”

“ _Shouldn’t_ eat Penny’s sibling’s dog. I think we both know I _can.”_ Baz says. Simon rolls his eyes. “What’s it’s name, then?” Baz asks. Simon blinks, and slowly raises his mug to his lips. He shrinks down a bit. “Oh, fantastic. You don’t even know what it’s _called?_ ”

“I was half asleep when Penny asked if we’d keep him for a while! It’s not like he’s been here long!”

“Merlin and Morgana, she could’ve been asking you to watch an elephant for all you know! And you’d’ve agreed to it!”

“I’ll text her, it’ll be fine. Obviously I knew it wasn’t an elephant. Penny would never have an elephant in the flat.”

“Bunce’s reasonableness doesn’t excuse _your_ thickness, Snow.”

“Gods, Baz, _most_ folks don’t have brains that run at full capacity before they’re even awake! You know it takes a while for my head to kick in when I’m waking up!” Baz does know. Other parts of Simon wake up much quicker. An honourable man wouldn’t use that information for nefarious purposes.

Baz is not such an honourable man.

                Unfourtunately, though, apparently Bunce uses that information to further her own agenda, so they’re well and truly stuck with the nameless third wheel for the day.

“Alright, alright. He Who Has Not Been Named still needs outdoor time. Get your wellingtons; we’ll take him to the dog park. There’s one pretty close by-”

But whatever Baz was going to say is lost in the flurry of 70 pounds of furry golden excitement flying at him from across the room, every bark an exclamation point that shakes the room.

Baz ends up wearing his tea.

 

30 minutes and a wardrobe change later, the boys are at the dog park. Simon’s got the leash; Baz has the umbrella, which he’s only halfheartedly sharing because Simon keeps changing his pace, playing with the dog by jumping forwards and away. They played peek-a-boo around Baz for a few minutes, earning them a glare so ferocious the dog actually sits without the command (in a puddle, unfortunately, so now the running around is causing more splashing than it ought to).

“Isn’t the point of the dog park to let the dog run around?” Simon says, smiling in the face of Baz’s wrath.

“Not around my legs, it bloody well isn’t. The two of you are a menace to society, Snow. I’ve already _had_ my shower for the morning, and then some – if I have to strip down _again_ – “

“Sounds awful,” Simon smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

“ – because of the two of you – “

“I was hoping it’d be more of a solo act on my part, next time, yeah.” Simon ducked and laughes as Baz flickes the umbrella towards him.

“Oh, stuff it, you moron. Go run a lap or something. Entertain your canine compatriot.”

“Maybe I’d rather entertain you.” Simon replies, shooting Baz a look from underneath the wayward curl that’s fallen across his face in the light rain.  

“Oh, I think you will,” Baz smirks. “You owe me for letting me sleep beside an animal (Baz is not letting this go anytime soon) and getting tea spilled all over me. And for adding a third wheel to our one day off of being a trio, for that matter.”

“The tea is your own fault,” Simon replies, moving closer so he’s under the umbrella. In spite of Baz’s cool skin being further dampened by the drizzle, the air in the small space between them seems warmer. “Wouldn’t of happened if you’d kept your mouth shut. Not that that’s a skill you’ve got a lot of practice with.” Simon says, his eyes dropping from Baz’s cool grey eyes to his lips. “I reckon I do owe you for the others, though…” He whispers, and laces a hand around Baz’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

The kiss is soft, and light; Simon moves his hand to Baz’s face and runs a thumb over his cheekbone, which has a hint of dampness from the dreary day and the spray the dog’s antics kicked up. Baz adjusts the umbrella and moves closer, his other hand finding Simon’s hip and pulling him closer yet. Baz deepens the kiss, leaning into it, until Simon suddenly nips Baz’s lower lip and pulls back. He lays one quick kiss on Baz’s startled lips and steps back further, out from under the umbrella.

“Consider it a down payment,” Simon says, his eyes sparkling as Baz rubs his tingling lower lip. “Now, apparently, I’ve got a dog to run.”


End file.
